


Love in Italy

by No_Shit_Sherlock210



Category: British Actor RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Italy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Shit_Sherlock210/pseuds/No_Shit_Sherlock210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail Harkness is on a class trip to Italy and runs into Tom Hiddleston, who she is totally in love with, but pretends that she doesn't know him. While a guy from her class is interested in her and is jealous of Tom. What will they do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

Rome, one of the most beautiful cities in the world. Around the Trevi fountain stood hundreds of people marveling at the amazing work that took over a hundreds of years to build. One of the people that stood in between the many hundreds was a young photographer by the name of Abigail Harkness. She was touring Italy with her university photography class and she was having the greatest time of her life. Her mother was Italian but never learnt anything from her due to the fact that she died before Abigail was able to remember her, her dad was English and moved to Italy where he met her mother and after they got married they moved back to England to start a new life.

 

“Okay, class I want you to take a picture of what you think is the most beautiful view of the fountain.” Professor Jackson, she school teacher and old family friend, told the class. “Go find the perfect spot and take a few snapshots. And met me back here in half an hour”

 

Abigail decided to go towards the railing of the second level to get a view of all the fountain instead of just one part of it like, what looks like, all the rest of her class are doing.

 

She got her camera out and took about 10 snapshots and they were all perfect. The sunlight reflecting off the water and few pictures of children throwing coins into the fountain. That gave her an idea.

 

She took out her avengers’ wallet, yes she LOVES Marvel, and took out a pence. She was rather far away from the fountain but she loved playing cricket with her family on picnics. Abigail turned her back towards the fountain, closed her eyes and tossed.

“OW” a voice came behind her. She turned around and saw a tall man holding his head.

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to. I should have gone closer to the fountain” She apologized

When he lifted his head she saw the most handsome face she has ever seen, and she has seen it before, she saw tom Hiddleston also known as Loki of Asgard.

“It’s alright. I should have seen you with your back turned.” He smiled. That smile that made Abigail melt. She probably did. “Do you know who I am?” He asked. Should she say she knows him or pretend that she doesn't know him at all?

“No. Can’t say I do. Although you do look very familiar.” Pretending not to know him possibly wasn't the best idea she had but he is cute.

“I’m Thomas Hiddleston. But you can call me Tom” He held out his hand towards her. She took it and shook his hand.

“I’m Abigail, Abigail Harkness” She said. She looked into his eyes the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen. They were Loki’s eyes along with the actor’s behind the character. 

“If I’m not mistaken. You sound like you came from my neck of the woods. So where in England are you from?” He asked her

“Oh… Um…. I’m from..” 

“Miss Harkness,” She heard Professor Jackson yell “are you planning to join the class anytime soon”

“I’ll be right down” She said then turned to Tom and said “I guess this is good-bye”

“Oh I don’t know about that. If fate brought us together once who’s to say it won’t do it again” He replied. He reached for her hand and kissed her knuckles. “Ciao Bella” He said in an Italian accent. She giggled and turned to leave but turned back and saw that he was gone.


	2. Telling the other fangirl

Back at her hotel, Hotel Majestic Roma, her class were heading back up to their rooms. Abigail’s was on the third floor right next door to Alex Stewart, also known as the hottest guy in school, every girl had a crush on him, even some of the teachers had a crush on him. Everyone but Abigail. She thought he was too up himself and chose to stay away from him but he wanted her and wanted her he would get. He tried everything from getting his shirt wet in front of her to bring her flowers that said ‘will you go out with me?’ and every single time she turned him down. He even went out with one of her best friends just to get close to her.  
Abigail preferred men who weren't that masculine and knew the real definition of romance. And Alex was not one of them. Tom was he was perfect, I mean he kissed her knuckles for crying out loud.  
As she made it to her room she saw a flash of ruffled black hair and a white t-shirt. She knew it meant trouble just as she unlocked her door, she turned around and saw the basted himself. One of his hands were leaning on the door frame and the other on his hip.  
Abigail looked unimpressed. “What do you want Alex?” She asked him in a dead tone.  
“I want you to sneak me in that little room of yours and have a magical night with me” He answered.  
He started leaning in for a kiss. One that she didn’t want so she stepped back and slammed her door on his puckered lips. She heard him groan and she shouted back to him “Why don’t you bug someone who is interested?”  
Where have all the good men gone? She thought to herself. She went to sit on her bed and pulled out her laptop. This place has really good Wi-Fi. She went onto to Skype to talk to her best friend Melody, yes the one that jackass went out with, she was too sick to come on the trip with her. She signed into her account Loki’sLover567  
Good she was on. She clicked on her friend’s user name LittleHulk937.  
“Hey my bestie. How’s Roma” Melody did sound sick you could see the tissues all around her bed.   
“Absolutely fantastic. Beside the fact that Alex keeps flirting with me. I swear one day I’m going to punch that man in the guts so he can get the picture that I’m not interested.” Abigail replied  
“God, he is such a douche. Why can’t he understand that women cannot be treated like objects that are just used to please men?” Melody was still angry with Alex for breaking her heart but she picked up the pieces quickly.  
“Yeah well at least I know one guy who doesn’t treat women like they’re objects,” Abigail smirked “In fact I met him today.”  
“Really? Where? What’s his name? Is he cute?” Melody always gets like this when Abigail mentions a guy.  
“Well, we were at the Trevi Fountain and I was about to toss a coin in and it hit him. He is totally cute. He has short blonde curls, narrow cheekbones and he’s English” Abigail said  
“Ooooohhhhh. I’m starting a ship for you and him now his name give me his name woman” Melody said in frustration.  
“okay okay. His name is…. Tom Hiddleston” Melody screamed   
“Are you serious you met Tom Hiddleston” Melody screeched “You met Loki himself. You hit him with a coin?”  
“Yeah I met him and he said that fate could bring us together again. And….. And he kissed my knuckles also he called me beautiful.” Now both of the girls were screeching in excitement.  
Alex was still outside listening to every word of the girl’s conversation (basically he was eavesdropping). Now he knew how to get into Abigail’s pants.


End file.
